ce que l'auteur ne nous as pas dit
by l'elfette
Summary: personne n'a jamais su ce qui c'était passé la nuit ou Dumbledore est mort. j'ai choisi d'en parler: que faisait Hermione?


Harry Potter

_Ce one-shot est situé à la fin du livre n°6, après la mort de Dumbledore. Il est du point de vue d'Hermione._

Je quitte le combat, et me précipite dans les escaliers qui permettent d'accéder en haut de la tour. Mais encore une fois, comme les professeurs, je suis bloquée comme par une barrière invisible. Soudain des bruits de pas précipités. Je me recule dans l'ombre du couloir à moitié détruit et le professseur Rogue parvint à franchir la barrière invisible dans l'autre sens, suivit de Malefoy. Ils passent devant moi en coup de vent sans me voir. Quelques mètres plus loin Rogue s'écrit:  
"- C'est fini! Il faut partir, maintenant!"  
Quelques minutes plus tard Harry passe devant moi lui aussi et semble les poursuivre. Les cris de la bataille font toujours rage. Quatre mangemorts passent eux aussi.  
"Petrificus Totalus!"  
Mon sort ne les atteinds pas. Je me lance à leur poursuite.

Le loup garou, Greyback je crois qu'il s'appelle; est au sol, pas très loin, pétrifié. Plus loin, Ginny lance un sortilège de chauve-furie à un mangemort massif. Plus loin encore, Ron le professeur McGonagall et Lupin sont en train de combattre chacun un mangemort. Je me met à courir plus vite encore et je passe devant Tonks puis Neville qui est allongé à terre et essaye de se relever, les mains enserrant son ventre. Je me précipite dans le couloir tourne à l'angle, manquant déraper sur des plaques de sang au sol. Je ne sais pas quel chemin je prends et pour tout dire je m'en fiche. Je veux juste aider Harry qui semble en bien mauvaise posture.

En quelques temps, je parviens dans le parc. Harry, tombé dans l'herbe est en train de se relever. Près du portail, Buck vole assez bas. La cabane d'Hagrid est en flamme, et le demi-géant en sort, son chien sur le dos. Mais personne ne semble voir que Drago Malefoy vient de s'engouffrer dans la forêt interdite. Je me demande bien ce qu'il compte y faire. Je le suis en courant du plus vite que je peux et parvint sous les arbres assez vite. Aussitôt, je me sens comme dans un cocon. Dans le parc, tout n'est que cri, violence, haine et combat, alors que dans la pénombre de la forêt, tout est calme, presque serain, comme si c'est un lieu à part, au dela des choses terrestres. Cette impression est génial, je me sens beaucoup plus calme à présent, rassurée aussi. Je marche dans la forêt, me demandant un peu ce que je fais là. C'est comme si une force invisible me pousse à continuer, à avancer. Je n'ai pénétré que deux fois dans la forêt, et on ne peut pas dire que les rencontres étaient joyeuses. Mais à présent, je ne crains pas les créatures qui habitent ici. C'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison que je range ma baguette dans la poche de ma robe.

Je finis par arriver dans une petite clairière. J'ai alors comme un flash. Je vois Malefoy qui court dans la forêt en direction du portail de Poudlard sans que personne le voit, puis transplaner. Je vacille un instant mais réussi à me retenir de tomber. Au milieu de la clairière il y a quelque chose d'étrange. Tandis que je m'approche, je vois un rocher couleur argent. Il y a un papier dessus. Au fur et à mesure de ma progression je m'appercois qu'il s'agit d'une lettre. A deux màtres, je lis mon nom écrit dessus. J'essaye d'approcher ma main mais soudain je recule. C'est trop facile. Il y a surement un piège. En visant le vide, je prononce quelques formules qui me viennent à l'esprit.  
" - révélo! dissendium! reducto! aparecium!... Finite incantatem?"  
Mais aucune de mes formule ne marche. A peine rassurée j'avance ma baguette mais elle est retenu à distance, comme par une barrière magique. Etonnée, j'avance doucement ma main. Elle est légèrement repoussée mais je parvins à attraper le papier. Je passe ma main sur l'écriture, cela ne bave pas, cela n'a pas été écrit récemment. Lentement j'ouvre l'envellope et dépli le papier.

Alors que j'achève la lecture de la lettre, je sens des larmes me monter aux yeux. Quand je lis le nom je m'assois au sol pour ne pas tomber. Malefoy. Ce qu'il m'écrit est si beau, ce ne peut être que la vérité. Jamais je n'aurais pensé ça de lui. Mais de quoi parle-t'il au début, il n'a rien fait... à moins qu'il n'ai fait entrer les mangemorts dans le collège. Drago. Comment as-tu pu me le cacher si longtemps, et pourquoi m'avous-tu cela maintenant, avec la tragédie se joue dans le château! Ce n'est pas vraiment le moment idéal.

"- Hermione, que fais tu là?  
je range la lettre dans ma poche  
- Hein? ah, c'est toi Ron. Rien, je ne sais pas. Je... j'ai l'impression d'être attirée par ce lieu.  
- Viens avec moi, la bataille prends un tournant bizarre. Les mangemort sont partis, et tout le monde est à l'infirmerie. Mais attends voir, ça ne va pas? Pourquoi pleures-tu?  
- Décidement, tu as toujours autant de tact!  
- Mais... quoi? qu'est-ce qu'il y a? demande-t'il, ne comprennnat visiblement pas  
- Laisse tomber. S'il te plait, j'aimerais que personne ne sache que je suis venue dans la forêt.  
- Si tu crois que tu vas te faire renvoyer pour ça...  
- Non! Ce n'est pas pour ça!  
- Bon, c'est pas grave. Viens, il faut qu'on retourne au château."

Il me tourne le dos et cours vers le parc, je jète un dernier regards vers la pierre argentée qui disparait soudain et je suis Ron. On arrive dans le parc. Un grand nombre de fenêtre du château sont allumée. Les portes de chêne sont ouvertes, la lumière qui parvient de l'intérieur innonde l'allée et la pelouse. Hagrid est penché sur Harry qui est à genou par terre. La cabane flambe toujours. J'ai sans doute passé moins de temps que ce que j'ai eu l'impression dans la forêt. A part cela, c'est le calme plat. Nous traversons incognito le parc et entrons dans le château alors que j'entends derrière nous Hagrid lancer la formule  
"- Aguamenti!"  
En direction de l'infirmerie nous croisons nombre d'élèves qui se dirigent vers le parc en murmurant entre eux. Je parviens à entendre une phrase:  
"- Tu as vu la marque!! Tu crois que quelqu'un est mort? "  
Cela m'inquiète, et pourtant je n'ai rien vu de spécial.  
A l'infirmerie, il y a déjà Tonks, Lupin, Neville et Bill. Ce dernier est vraiment dans un mauvais état. Quelques instants après, Ginny ammène Harry. Sans réfléchir, je cours vers lui et le serre dans mes bras.  
- Ca va Harry? demande la voix de Lupin derrière moi.  
- Très bien... et Bill?  
Aucun de nous ne réponds.  
Il jète un regard par dessus mon épaule et vois le visage mutilé du frère de Ron.

Après, l'histoire reprends le cours normal. L'explication d'Harry sur le meurtre de Dumbledore, son enterrement...


End file.
